Storm
by selubabe
Summary: Sebuah badai di China menyebabkan Luhan harus tinggal di apartemen seorang anak dari teman Ibunya, Sehun. Pemuda yang tak senang membagi apartemennya dengan orang lain. Tapi, bagaimana jika dia harus menarik kembali perkataannya? fluffy-selu fic. RnR?
**Storm**

.

Sehun x Luhan

Fluff

T

.

 _Written by:_

 _selubabe_

* * *

 _._

* * *

' _Badai yang terjadi di Beijing, China, menewaskan tiga orang dan menyebabkan hilangnya limabelas orang yang diantaranya—'_

Sehun meraih remot yang tergeletak diatas meja. Dengan dengusan singkat, jempolnya bergerak menekan satu-satunya tombol merah disana, menyebabkan menghitamnya layar datar televisi yang baru saja menayangkan berita mengenai badai yang menimpa Seoul.

Bukannya tidak berperasaan, Sehun hanya merasa dongkol. Bukan tanpa sebab akibat, tentu saja. Itu disebabkan oleh seorang anak dari teman sang Ibu akan dititipkan di apartemennya karena rumah mereka yang diterjang badai mengalami kerusakan. Rumah itu akan diperbaiki beberapa hari kedepan dan itu tak mungkin menghabiskan waktu yang sebentar. Tidak akan mungkin mengingat rumah yang hancur bukanlah rumah kecil. Mereka adalah keluarga berada dengan rumah bertingkat yang mewah. Setidaknya itu yang diberitahu oleh Ibunya. Jadi kemungkinan, anak yang akan menumpang itu tinggal selama—berbulan-bulan. Ntahlah, Sehun merasa tertekan sekarang karena dia benci berbagi tempat tinggal. Khususnya dengan mereka yang jorok karena Sehun adalah tipe pemuda yang menjunjung tinggi kebersihan.

Sehun itu pemuda yang menyukai kebebasan. Karena itulah dia meminta untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri, apartemen yang berada di kawasan elit. Tak jauh dari rumah orang tuanya. Dia juga lebih suka tinggal sendiri karena dia bisa melakukan semaunya tanpa ada seseorang yang mengaturnya untuk melakukan ini-itu. Tak ada Ibu yang meneriakinya untuk mandi setiap sore. Diantara banyaknya hal positif, ada satu negatif yang sangat menyusahkan. Makanan.

Sehun itu payah dalam hal dapur. Bahkan, dapur adalah area yang tidak boleh dipijakinya. Dia bahkan pernah hampir membakar rumah saat menyalakan kompor. Singkatnya, jangan biarkan Sehun berurusan dengan dapur. Dua bulan dia tinggal di apartemen, Sehun selalu makan dirumah. Terkadang Ibu datang membawakan makanan atau terkadang ia pergi makan diluar.

Ah, sekedar informasi, Sehun itu mahasiswa semester dua jurusan sastra Inggris. Tak hanya bahasa Inggris, ia juga menyukai bahasa-bahasa asing lainnya.

Helaan napas diloloskan selagi dia mengedarkan netranya pada sekitar. Apartemen sudah dalam kondisi rapi dan dia bisa memastikan orang itu—maksudnya anak teman Ibunya, akan memberikan kesan pertama yang baik. Orang akan merasa betah jika tinggal ditempat yang bersih, bukan?

Kini pandangannya dipusatkan pada jam bundar yang bertengger didinding. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup saat jarum pendek pada jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu sementara yang lebih panjang menunjuk ke angka duabelas. Ibunya bilang anak temannya itu akan datang pukul satu, yang berarti sekarang.

Hingga—

 **TING! TONG!**

—bel apartemennya menggema, pertanda seseorang ada didepan pintu menuntut untuk dibukakan. Tak perlu seorang yang jenius untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah tamunya. Alias orang yang akan menetap disini untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Sehun menarik napas. Perasaan dongkol yang tadi bersarang didada berganti dengan rasa gugup. Ntahlah, dia selalu gugup ketika akan bertemu orang baru.

Langkah diayunkan menuju pintu. Ia langsung menjulurkan tangan, menggenggam gagang pintu sebelum menariknya hingga terbuka. Menampilkan sosok laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya. Berbalut jaket tebal yang menenggelamkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Wajah bayi dengan hidung mungil yang mancung, bibir _pink_ yang tengah menatahkan sebuah senyum kekanakan, serta rambut hitam yang beberapanya mencuat dari balik beanie rajut dikepalanya. _Shit, he's stunning._

"H—hai?" Suara lembutnya mengalun menembus telinga Sehun yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu, menyadarkan pemuda pucat itu dari lamunan tentang bagaimana mempesonanya makhluk mungil itu.

"Oh, hai. Masuklah," Sehun menyingkirkan tubuhnya, memudahkan agar pemuda mungil itu masuk menarik koper berodanya. Lihat, stiker tokoh kartun ditempel disana-sini. Benar-benar membuat Sehun bingung apakah dia benar laki-laki atau perempuan dengan potongan rambut pendek dan—dada yang rata.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala sebelum menutup pintu dan berbalik. Mengekori si mungil yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia melepas pegangannya pada koper lalu menghempaskan bokongnya pada permukaan empuk sofa. Kakinya bermain pada karpet bulu yang menjadi alas. Sementara Sehun sendiri dengan canggung mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah single sofa yang tak jauh dari si mungil.

"Aku Sehun, omong-omong." Berbeda dengan kegugupannya, perkataan Sehun malah terdengar seperti orang yang tengah santai dengan nada yang datar. Ini kekurangan yang membuat orang selalu berpikiran bahwa Sehun itu dingin.

Yang memakai beanie mendongakkan kepalanya begitu suara Sehun mengudara. Matanya langsung mengarah pada Sehun dengan tatapan sarat inosen sebelum membentuk kurva cantik selagi dia tersenyum. "Aku Lu Han. Panggil saja Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun."

Oh, oh. Sehun tak tau jika dia memiliki penyakit jantung tapi jantungnya berdetak anarkis saat matanya menangkap senyum manis itu. Telapak tangannya bahkan mulai berkeringat. Sial, ini menakutkan.

Namun Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain membalas perkataan Luhan. "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan. Anggap saja—err... rumah sendiri." Ucapnya, diangguki oleh Luhan. Membuat rambutnya yang agak panjang bergoyang. Luhan melepas beanienya tadi.

"Maaf jika terdengar tak sopan, tapi dimana aku bisa menaruh barangku?" Luhan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan dan Sehun segera berdiri. "Disini, ayo kutunjukkan." Ajaknya membuat Luhan ikut berdiri dan mengekori Sehun yang berjalan didepan. Tangannya menggenggam gagang koper miliknya.

Beberapa langkah dalam kesunyian, sampailah mereka didepan pintu kayu yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah. Bersampingan dengan pintu lainnya, Luhan berspekulasi bahwa itu adalah kamar Sehun.

"Yang ini kamarmu," Ia memegang kenop dan menekannya kebawah hingga berbunyi clek. Satu sekon kemudian ia mendorong pintunya hingga terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sebuah kamar dengan satu single bed, satu lemari besar, penghangat ruangan serta pendingin ruangan. "Maaf jika tak sesuai ekspektasi." Sehun menambahkan.

"Ini lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih, Sehun!" Luhan menyahuti dengan antusias. Kakinya melangkah masuk, membawa serta kopernya. Sehun memperhatikan dari luar ketika Luhan membuka jendela dan menengok kebawah. Rautnya terlihat ngeri dan Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan adalah pengidap _acrophobia;_ takut pada ketinggian.

Pemuda mungil itu menutup kembali jendela dan melepas jaket tebalnya. Dengan asal meletakkannya diatas ranjang sebelum berjalan kembali kearah Sehun. Berjarak beberapa langkah, Luhan berhenti.

"Uh, Sehun," Ia menunduk menatap ujung kakinya takut. "B-bisa kugunakan dapurnya? Aku, aku dengar kau tak bisa masak. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, aku ingin memasak makanan untukmu. Boleh?" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon dan Sehun tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Jadi sebuah anggukan dilayangkan dan Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih!"

Selanjutnya pemuda mungil itu dengan gesit layaknya rusa berjalan menuju dapur. Ntah bagaimana dia tau letaknya, tapi saat Sehun menyusul, pemuda mungil itu sudah berada didepan kulkas yang terbuka dengan kernyitan dikening. Berpikir masakan apa yang harus dimasaknya untuk teman satu apartemennya.

Tidak banyak hal yang ada didalam kulkas Sehun. Jejeran kaleng soda, buah-buah dan sayur segar, satu _pack_ daging dan sekotak keju.

"Salad daging, apakah oke untukmu?" Luhan menoleh, meminta persetujuan dari Sehun. Beruntung sekali Sehun bukan tipe pemilih jadi dia setuju saja Luhan memasak apa. "Itu oke."

"Bagus." Luhan tersenyum dan menarik keluar sayuran serta dagingnya. "Sehun, kau tunggu saja dimeja makan. Aku akan datang dengan makannya nanti." Ia melempar senyum lebar yang meyakinkan hingga itu mampu membuat Sehun menurut. Yang lebih tinggi segera berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disana.

Luhan dengan lincah memotong sayuran dan daging. Memasak dagingnya hingga berdesis-desis dan merebus sayuran segarnya dengan waktu yang pas. Mencampur mereka pada sebuah mangkuk besar dengan bumbu yang membuat air liur memenuhi mulut.

Satu jam, Luhan benar-benar menghampiri Sehun dengan semangkuk besar salad daging dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Dia kembali lagi kedapur untuk mengambil dua piring serta sendok dan garpu. Ia menolak untuk mengambil sumpit. Menatanya didepan Sehun dan didepannya sendiri.

"Selamat makan!" Ucapnya bersemangat dan menyendok saladnya begitupun Sehun. Pemuda jangkung itu terlalu lapar untuk berkata-kata. Makanan Luhan seakan tak memberinya jeda untuk berhenti mengunyah. Kalau setiap hari seperti ini, Sehun dipastikan akan makmur. Maksudnya tidak sekurus sekarang.

Hanya denting sendok dan piring yang menemani, baik Sehun maupun Luhan tak berniat memecah keheningan. Hingga selesai, barulah Sehun bersuara, "Terima kasih makanannya, Luhan. Ini enak." Pujinya. Samar-samar ia lihat rona merah pada kedua pipi Luhan sebelum pemuda mungil itu mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'sama-sama'.

Sehun lantas bangkit dan mengambil piring dan mangkuk bekas mereka untuk ditaruh diwastafel. Setelahnya dia kembali ke meja makan dengan niat akan mencuci piring kotor itu nanti.

Luhan masih disana. Menatapnya yang mendekat dengan tatapan anak kecil yang membuat Sehun merasa gemas, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia menguap lebar dengan mata terpejam. Kedua tangannya membentuk kepalan sebelum mengusap matanya yang terlihat lelah.

"Tidurlah Luhan. Aku tau kau lelah." Ujar Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Ung! Aku akan tidur. Selamat—siang Sehun!" Tanpa canggung Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang berdiri disebrang meja.

"Selamat tidur, Luhan." Balasnya dengan senyum kecil namun tulus. Senyum tulus pertamanya hari ini. Ia menyesal telah merasa dongkol sebelumnya.

' _Selamat tidur, dan terima kasih makanan enaknya, Lulu.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Haaaaaai!

I'm back with a new selu fic!

Sooooooo aku lagi butuh fluffy selu so i write this and i hope yall like it.

Ini mungkin nggak akan berkonflik karena hidup selu itu udah drama dan aku gak mau tambahin dramanya /yha. : (

Eh tapi semuncul-munculnya ide aja deh. HEHE.

last... review, please?

Love,

 **selubabe.**


End file.
